Forever Taken
by Angie the Wolfos
Summary: Keinii drabble. This story is based off loosely off warriors but has wolves instead of cats...but it won't make sense because you haven't read the story yet...but READ IT ANYWAY!


Oklidoklie. This is a drabble that I wrote 'cause I was bored. However sadly no-one else is going to know what in the world I'm talking about because I haven't uploaded the story yet. ( Your rambling Spirit...) Right...so to make this short. Keinii ( Key-nie)is a wolf. He lives in a pack of wolves called Stormpack. But he doesnt show up till the second book, same with Miaka ( Mi-ah-ka)xP Ayake(Ah-yah-kay) used to be part of Stormpack too. But she and her brother Kadeshi (Ka-desh-ii) turned away and took half the pack with them. Ayake placed a binding on Keinii's spirit placing him under their control. In the giant battle between the Traitors and Stormpack, Miaka dies. ( But im not going to tell you if that's going to actually happen in the story or not) Sooo Muwahahaha...read it if you want. Hopefully that will help clarify some questions.

The Song is called _Those you've known_ from Spring Awakening.

* * *

Words or thoughts ( TADDAA) 

Song Lyrics ( _TADDAA_)

Keinii P.O.V.

I sat in a long line of other wolves of my pack. She was dead. It was my fault.

_Those you've known_

_And lost, still walk behind you_

She had sacrificed herself in order to bring me out of Ayake's trance. As my spirit died inside, it was her who had saved me….

_All alone_

_They linger till they find you_

But why? Why did it have to be Miaka? My golden eyes burned into the ground. She was the light in my world of darkness.

_Without them_

_The world grows dark around you_

Kadeshi had ordered me to kill my brother. Together we had struggled against each other. But as I had him pinned to the ground, ready to deliver the blow that would end my older brothers life, I was stopped. A pair of furious green eyes met mine. Lauralei, her eyes so alike her twin sisters yet so different.

_And nothing is the same until you know that they have found you_

I couldn't kill her…not the only one who resembled her so much. Kadeshi had seen this. In rage he threw himself at me. Now I was the one pinned. As soon as the evil wolf reared to kill me. She appeared.

_Those you've pained_

_May carry that still with them_

Miaka had jumped in the way of the dripping fangs. Her blood pooled in the earth she had held so dear. It was all I could do to rush over to her. Her beautiful green eyes were glazed over in pain, yet she smiled at me. "Why Miaka? I don't deserve it. I'm so sorry Miaka…I'm so sorry."

_All the same_

She whispered "All forgiven"

_They whisper: "All forgiven."_

My heart ached as I saw the light leave her eyes.

_Still your heart says_

_The shadows bring the starlight_

" Miaka…I love you." I whispered brokenly.

_And everything you've ever been is still there in the dark night_

And now I stand here…watching her lifeless body be carried away.

_When the northern wind blows_

_The sorrows your heart holds_

_There are those who still know –_

_They're still home_

_We're still home_

Now years later I stand in the same place…the ground still stained red.

_Thought you know_

_You've left them far behind_

_You walk on by yourself, and not with them _

The stars twinkle endlessly above me and the wind picks up slightly. I wonder if she is up there.

_Still you know_

_They will fill your heart and mind_

_When they say there's a way through this_

Her voice…so pure and untainted is carried on the wind.

_Those you've known_

_And lost, still walk behind you_

_All alone_

_Their song still seems to find you_

" Keinii…I love you…"

_They call you_

_As if you knew their longing _

" Miaka?!?" My call rang out as hope filled me. My midnight pelt rustled as I ran after the sound of her voice.

_ They whistle through the lonely wind, the long blue shadows falling_

I skidded to a halt as I realized where my steps had taken me…this was where I had first fallen in love with her.

_All alone_

_But still I hear their yearning_

_Through the dark, the moon, alone there, burning_

The new moon rose higher in the sky. The tears so long held in spilled out as I wept for the life lost.

_The stars too_

_They tell of spring returning _

_And summer with another wind that no one yet has known_

She was gone. Forever. The word echoed ominously.

_They call me _

_Through all things _

How could I have been so foolish…she…she was so innocent, and died a traitor's death? Those fangs should have been ripped through him…

_Night's falling_

_But somehow I go on_

I walk back to the camp. I see my brother with his and Miaka's sister's pups. As I noticed one of them stumbles over to me.

_Not gone _

_Not gone _

As the pup's eyes fluttered up at me, I was struck by their familiarity.

_They walk with my heart _

Her spirit had been carried on, in the form of a small pup.

_I'll never let them go_

Miaka…. you're still here….

_I'll never let them go_

_I'll never let them go_

Even as I see the eyes of my pack, still filled with hatred for the life that was taken because of me…

_You watch me_

_Just watch me_

I can't help but look up toward the stars once more….

I'm calling

_I'm calling_

" Can you hear me? Are you waiting for me?"

_And one day all will know_

"I will love you forever….Miaka…"

* * *

Review 'cause you know it makes me happy 


End file.
